Dream Terror
by madamwolf
Summary: Missing scene from Yellow Fever, Sam is becoming more and more anxious about leaving Dean alone. No slash. Oneshot.


**AN:** Ever since I saw Yellow Fever I've wanted to write a little something to it cause in my opinion there wasn't nearly enough brotherly love going on. Well, there was a rerun of it the other day and I got inspiration once more. So here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it I never will; I don't even own Dean, though I wish I did… really… I wish.

**Timeline:** I... I don't know. During Yellow Fever sometime. I'm not quite sure where this would happen.

Dream Terror

Sam sat back against the chair and sighed heavily as he shut his eyes and thought about the day they were having. Dean was dying... again, this was getting old rather fast, sure they put their lives in danger every day but Dean seemed to be in the line of fire too much lately. He shifted his head and stared at Dean who had finally fallen asleep in one of the beds in their motel room. They had been watching TV trying to calm Dean down now that he knew where he was, he had to admit that when Dean stormed off like that earlier he had gotten terrified. Dean running around the town wasn't necessarily a good thing to begin with, but now a Dean that screamed and jumped at every little thing wasn't good at all.

When he found Dean back at the motel shaking and looking like a kicked puppy he wasn't sure if he was more scared or less scared. Dean only had a few hours left and soon he had to leave to go meet Bobby, he really didn't know what to do with Dean in the meantime.

He figured he should wake his brother up and tell him he was going to be leaving soon. Maybe get something on the TV that wasn't threatening, like Nickelodeon or something. As he looked at the digital clock on the table he realized it was getting later then he would have liked. He was supposed to meet Bobby in a little bit and he didn't want to be late just because he was reluctant to leave Dean behind. For a moment he considered letting him sleep, after all he would probably sleep the entire time he was gone but then the thought of what Dean would do if he woke up alone surfaced and he knew he couldn't do that to him.

When he got up he walked over to Dean and leaned over him but just before he took hold of his shoulder to shake him awake he narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother closer. His eyes were restless under the lids and now that he had a clear view of his face which was turned away from his before he saw the furrowed brow and trembling lip. Dean was having a nightmare.

Sam lept into action trying to rouse him from the dream; he had done this a few times since Dean came back from hell. He knew it bothered him more then he would admit, after all, he was in hell, it had taken a toll on him and Dean was just too proud to admit it.

"Dean?" Sam urged as he gripped his shoulder and pleaded with him as he kneeled on the hard carpet. "C'mon, man, wake up. Dean! Wake up!"

Dean's eyes opened but he wasn't yet awake and they cosed again after only a couple seconds, he lamely lashed out at Sam and cried desperatly.

"Dean!" Sam said holding his brothers arms down with ease as he struggled. "Dean, you're having a nightmare wake up!"

His eyes snapped open again to reveal a look of terror which made Sam glad he was kneeling because he knew if he were standing the look Dean was giving him would make his knees go out. Deans breathing was rapid and uneven, he was obviously not out of his dream quite yet so Sam pushing himself off the floor and sat on the bed holding his brothers shoulders in a death grip.

"Dean!" Sam cried shaking him slightly and finally giving his face a not so soft slap.

Deans eyes focuses immediately but the quivering lip and the fear in his eyes never left. Now he was staring directly into Sam's eyes trying to calm his nerves. "Sammy?" He asked with tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Hey," Sam greeted with a small smile of relief. "You okay."

Dean sat up and pushed Sam away still shaking. "Yeah, man, what the hell?" He asked. "Waking up with you hovering over me like that, yeah, that's not creepy at all, dude."

"You were having a nightmare."

"Was I?" Dean asked whipping his cheeks with the back of his hand getting rid of any sign that he had been crying in his sleep. "You know, I really can't remember."

"Sure," Sam said with a nod. "If you remember it –"

"I won't," Dean said sharply.

"Okay." Sam said holding his hands up in defense all the more nervous about leaving Dean behind while he went with Bobby.

Suddenly Dean jumped and hit his back against the headboard of the bed with his eyes darting around frantically. "What was that?" He asked hoarsely.

Sam swallowed before answering, "The air conditioner kicking in."

Dean visibly relaxed but tried to pass it off. "Yeah, of course it is, I knew that."


End file.
